


Desynchronisation

by SkiesAndOceans



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, M/M, More characters to come, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Post-Break Up, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesAndOceans/pseuds/SkiesAndOceans
Summary: Six months after breaking up, Kagami is finally starting to get over Aomine, after months of moping around. Aomine thought he had already moved on, but now he’s starting to have second thoughts.





	1. Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story.  
> I don’t have a beta or proof reader.  
> I ramble a lot so it’s kinda slow.  
> They don’t spend that much time together in this fic, since it focuses of them tryna to get over each other and stuff.  
> It’s mostly written in Kagami’s point of view at first, but later starts focusing on Aomine.  
> Basically whoever has more drama gets the spotlight.  
> One of the OCs actually has quite a big role.

Kagami took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. He stood outside his home, with his hand on the handle, reluctant to enter as he knew what’ll happen next would be difficult. But it needed to be done.

Today he’ll beak up with Daiki.

*

The two of them have been dating for 8 years now. Since the final year of high school. Back in high school, Kagami always felt a strong connection with Aomine, probably because they were so similar. They both loved basketball more than anything. They played the same position. They both loved to eat (although Kagami evidently ate more). And they slowly realised they had one more thing in common. They both loved each other. It took a long time to get to thee dating stage, but they finally got there towards the end of high school, and they even started living together. They made each other forget about their worries and just have fun. Those years together were the best times in Kagami’s life.

However, at some point seeing each other became just the norm, and sometimes felt like a chore. They would go on dates just because they were dating, not because they wanted to be with each other. Kagami honestly couldn’t pinpoint the exact time their relationship started to feel like this. Maybe it was since Aomine got promoted. Being a policeman is already hard enough before the promotion, but at least he had strict shifts, meaning he would be home at the right time. Perhaps it had been earlier, after they graduated university, when reality hit them and they realised a basketball wasn’t a very financially responsible job. When they realised they would have to work like normal people. When Kagami decided to become a fireman, and Aomine entered the police academy. Or perhaps this was the true form of their relationship, but being young and free of responsibility disguised it all. Kagami doesn’t know He just knows it can’t carry on like this.

He did try to fix the relationship. He proposed holidays and days out. He even offered to pay for the whole trip. But things would just get in the way. The holiday to Spain was cancelled due to Aomine’s sudden transfer. Before that, a day to the beach ended before they even arrived because Momoi went to hospital, turns out she was pregnant. Two and a half years ago they cancelled the holiday to Thailand when Kagami broke his arm. The last straw was when Kagami had to return to LA by himself to visit his dad in hospital, when Aomine was suddenly called into work (although admittedly it was urgent… but so was Kagami’s dad). That’s when he realised that even the heavens were telling him he should stop wasting his time. He should end the relationship.

*

Kagami to took another deep breath, turned the knob, opened the door, and stepped in. Aomine was sitting at the dining table, eating toast, and reading a newspaper. Aomine didn’t even look at Kagami as he walked in. That just made Kagami more determined.

“Daiki, we need to talk.”

Aomine put down the newspaper, and looked at him. Kagami couldn’t figure out the face Aomine looked at him with. Like he’s not interested but that Kagami had all of his attention at the same time?

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, that there’s something wrong with us. Like we’re not totally into the relationship anymore. We haven’t even had that much sex lately. And our dates have been like a chore and…” Kagami stopped there, he didn’t want to look like he was a super picky, complaining customer so he just went straight to the point. "...Let’s break up."

Aomine hadn’t reacted.

A pause of silence.

“Yeah. Let’s break up” Aomine said, unfazed.

Now Kagami know what face Aomine was making. It was a “I-already-know-what-this-is-about” face.

“How long have you noticed?” Kagami already knows in his heart, the answer to this question.

“A while.”

“So why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings”

That made Kagami’s blood boil.

“You didn’t want to hurt my feelings!? So you watched me make a fool of myself trying my hardest to salvage this, OUR relationship. The relationship you knew couldn’t be saved because you already decided ages ago you wanted to end. And you didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“…”

“So?”

“Look, I noticed there was a problem, but watching you try so hard to save us, I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. So I waited for you to say it first”

“Well thanks for not hurting my feelings, but I’m feeling pretty hurt right now. So… ...just get out of my face and leave!”

Kagami sat himself down on the sofa. He could even look at Aomine right now. One, because he knew he would punch that jerk in the face. Two, because he would start to cry, and he was too angry at the man to let him see that.

Aomine knew he shouldn’t say anything else, they were already breaking up, there was no reason to make it messy. So he went back into their room and begun to pack his things. When he went back out with his suitcase, Kagami was still on the sofa, looking away.

“Take care” Aomine said as he walked past and out the door.

Kagami let out a big sigh and hid is face behind is hands as the tears escaped from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a deep first chapter! O_O
> 
> Is this fandom still alive? Well, whatever. Like I said this is my first story, and honestly I’ve always been a terrible writer (English was always my worst subject, even though I still got an A…)
> 
> “You type weirdly” – Nero (2015), a friend commenting on the way type that makes me more prone to typos.
> 
> This fanfic is unbeta-ed.


	2. Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since their break up. Kagami tries to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is un-betaed and I suck at writing.

It’s been six months since they broke up, and honestly Kagami didn’t know how to cope. And still doesn’t really. It was an 8-year relationship. You can’t just “get over it” as Kuroko tells him to. Kagami still couldn’t get used to the cold emptiness on the other side of the bed.

 

So Kagami decides to invest himself into his job and working out. He would spend his spare time in the gym, to avoid returning to the apartment where he and Aomine made most of their memories. He considered moving homes but the apartment was owned by his father so he was sort of on house watch, with a free place to live. It was close to the station, and a gym, and a shopping centre and a basketball court. Well it was in the city centre so it was conveniently close to everything. The only problem with it was that it was still full of Aomine’s stuff, or their shared items.

 

Kagami had been slowly clearing Aomine’s stuff over the months, but hadn’t had the chance to have a proper sweep of the place. Mostly because Kagami had rather pretend he had no problems with it, than destroying everything. Because he knew he would be lonely without all the bits and bobs around the house. It’s funny that before he started dating, everyone commented on how minimalistic his apartment was, and now he was afraid of that minimalism.

 

He returned home, and went straight into his room, chose some smart casual clothing (branded ones) for tonight. Tonight was his colleague’s bachelors party. The man was to become a groom. Taiga was happy for him, happy that he found true love. Unlike himself. They were to have a civilised dinner together, before going crazy at the club. It’s been a while since Taiga’s been down to the club. Even though Kagami was still in his twenties, clubbing was never really his “thing”, even though his friends tell him he can get quite wild when he’s had a few drinks. (1)

 

*

The meal was okay. It tasted pretty good, but nothing particularly noteworthy. Typical of western styled restaurant, set meals are of a small proportion and it’s unsightly to asks for seconds, or thirds, or fourths. His colleagues knew about his big appetite, but still underestimated his stomach.

 

“ _I should have eaten before coming_ ” Kagami thought.

 

Later, the party moved to the local club _Infernos._ (2) It’s quite a youthful club of college students going crazy after a week of lectures. The music was awfully loud and there were kids jumping and dancing everywhere. Flashing lights with clashing colours could burn out one’s eyes. The one major advantages were that everyone was that everyone was too fixated in the beats played by the hyperactive DJ, with the additional effects of alcohol and drugs, no one seemed to notice a big group of firemen who were well above the mean age, and the mean height and build of the club.

 

Before long, the firemen also immersed themselves in the music and the crowd. Kagami tried his best too, he was actually enjoying himself, even to the point where he almost forgot about his former love. Almost.

 

It wasn’t until he thought heard a familiar voice. “ _No way_ ” he thought. Kagami must be hearing things, it too loud here for him to hear his own yet alone _his_. “ _I must be imagining things._ ”

Then, through the sea of bobbing heads, a familiar dark skin and blue hair emerged. “ _Daiki._ ” 

What is he doing here!?!?! Kagami has been avoiding him for the past 6 months trying to get over him and sees him now! Right here! Chatting with some seriously hot chicks, who were obviously sending signals to the older male. Kagami was no psychologist, but even he could see the way the blond girl was subconsciously leaning close to him, and how the short haired, busty girl found an excuse to touch Aomine’s arm meant they were more than sexually interested.

 

Aomine didn’t seem to notice Kagami, and fortunately too because Kagami was internally shitting himself (and slightly envious of the ladies, Aomine easily made laugh). But damn he looked good. REALLY good. Like he had been rejuvenated by a few years. The sparkle in his eyes had returned. Whereas Kagami looked like he’d aged a few years, and his eye where as dull as charcoal. Kagami quickly turned around and slouched a bit to attempt to make himself less visible, hoping the gorgeous man that is his ex wouldn’t notice him.

 

His efforts were in vain, because he felt Aomine pat him on the shoulder and call out is name. “Kagami” he said through the beats playing on the speaker. 

“ _Kagami?_ ” Kagami, reluctantly turned around to face his ex- and pretended to be calm.

 “Hi! What are you doing here?” _Was that a calm reply!?_   He doesn’t know. He didn’t know anything anymore. All Kagami knew was that he was panicking.

“A colleague of mine just got promoted and it’s his last day in our department so we’re having a farewell party. You?” Aomine replied casually.

Did seeing Kagami for the first time after six months not faze him at all? Kagami’s brain honestly couldn’t grasp a single word out of Aomine’s mouth. He just knew it was his turn to speak.

“A friend is getting married soon so we’re here celebrating…” Kagami knew he had to make up an excuse to leave.

“Well, I have to go -” Aomine said it first. “- but it was good seeing you. You look … good.”

 _Wait, what was that pause? Could he tell Kagami was a mess?_ “Yeah, it was great seeing you too.” Kagami lied.

 

 *

Kagami would preceded to spend the rest of the night feeling dejected. He honestly didn’t know what to think of Aomine after that. All he knew was that Aomine was completely over him.  
  
Daiki stopped calling him “ _Taiga_ ”.

  
Daiki’s face didn’t turn back several years. It just reverted back to the way it should have looked. 

Bright and full of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) My headcannon is that Kagami, due to his social awkwardness, doesn’t really go clubbing much, but is actually quite a wild party animal when he’s had a few drinks.  
> (2) Infernos is the name of a club I’ve never been to in London. Tbh I’ve never been clubbing, since I’m more awkward than Kagami.
> 
> Sorry but Kagami has trouble letting go.


	3. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets with his best friend and Aomine is being a good employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is un-betaed and I suck at writing.

Kagami was called out for a “heart-felt one-on-one” talk with Kuroko, to “talk about his feelings”. Well it was supposed to be a one on one except Kuroko decided to bring his one-year-old child along. Apparently Momoi really had enough of looking after two babies and forced Kuroko to least take one of them out.

 

 “You really need to get over him” he said, with the child on his lap and a vanilla milkshake in his hand. Mitsuki was just over a year old and is at the curious age of a child, so laying in the pram all day is no longer an option. He would rather be held in one’s arms and played with.

 

“This isn’t really the right scenario for a heart-felt talk” Kagami notes.

 

“I can’t help it. Satsuki-san (1) was having some difficulty looking after Hana-chan too.” Kuroko and Momoi was recently blessed with a little baby girl, who is only a couple of months old. Momoi, had two maternity leaves almost back-to-back and was feeling stressed with baby Hana who does not yet have a stable sleeping schedule.

 

 “Besides, Mitsuki-kun (1) really wanted to see his godfather.”

Mitsuki spoke a line of gibberish, as if in agreement of his father’s statement.

 

Kagami couldn’t really complain about this situation. He hadn’t seen his god children in a while as he spent most of his time in the gym or at work. He managed to avoid running into Aomine when Hana was born due to their work schedules, but he didn’t want to risk going to their house since Aomine, too was a frequent visitor.

 

“Anyway, you can’t keep doing this. Never letting go. This happened with Himuro-kun too remember? You were lucky that you two eventually made up, and as much as I want you and Aomine-kun to get back together, it’s not going to happen now that Aomine-kun has already moved on. You’re only hurting yourself.”

 

“I know, but it’s hard. You can’t just forget things you don’t want to remember.”

 

“I’m not telling you to forget, I’m telling you move on, find something new.”

 

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

 

“Why don’t you try dating again? Meet someone new. You never know, you might like them even more than Aomine-kun”

 

“Oh I don’t know…” Kagami ponders. He glances at his watch and notices the time.

 

“You should give yourself a chance-” The light-haired man continued.

 

“Crap-” Kagami interrupted “- I’d better get to work. Don’t call me if it’s not important, I’ve got a night shift.”

 

“Okay, stay safe.” Kuroko takes Mitsuki’s hands and makes him wave goodbye to his godfather as he rushes out the door. Then proceeds to sip his milkshake through the plastic straw.

 

*

 

It’s 9pm and Aomine is still at work. Now that Hattori-senpai had been promoted and transferred to a different squad, there is now an empty sergeant position waiting to be filled and Aomine is determined to take it. It’s been a while since he was this determined. It’s all thanks to his break up with Kagami, he set himself a new goal to have a successful career, and he is sure that he’s been doing a such a good job his next promotion wouldn’t be too far off.

 

Despite not being particularly bright, and sometimes having problems obeying orders, overall his performance in the CIB (2) has been quite good. He was grateful to be able to stop patrolling the neighbourhood, helping lost children and the elderly across roads, but instead be working on actual cases! The team have solved quite a number of cases, including the high profile rape case of actress/model Erika-chan.

 

He has shown a particular “intuition” in when it came to solving crime, and was hard-working. He reckons he’ll get that segeant seat he has his eye on if he keeps up the good work.

 

Of course, he knows the importance of rests and leisure time, as to not burn himself out, had been partaking in recreational activities and even going on blind dates. Admittedly, none of the girls he had dated thus far have caught his attention. If he were a few years younger he would be all over them, in the sexual way, but maybe being in a long-term relationship with Kagami for so long had mellowed him out. Aomine didn’t just want multiple flings like a hyperactive teenager that can’t keep it in his pants.

 

Well, except for the other day the “Infernos” where he met a few hot chicks, the one that caught his eye was the short-haired girl with particularly large assets. The way she put her hand on his arm sent electricity through his body and sent his heart racing. He was so ready to take her to the corner and fuc– _was that Kagami?_   Aomine thought he’d saw a familiar shade of dark red. He saw the back of a slouching figure, which made him seem shorter than he actually was. Not by much though. The man was still _way_ above average height.

 

Aomine had forgotten about the connection he’d just have with the hot busty chick, and somehow found himself walking over to his past lover. He didn’t know why but he really wanted to see Kagami. He admits that when they had just broken up, Aomine had some trouble adjusting. He had temporarily moved back with his parents before finding a new place with his colleague he met at the police academy, and had even considered going back to Kagami. But he realised that the problem they had was still there, and they would end up breaking up again.

 

He still considers Kagami a friend and a really important part of his life. It was Kagami who re-sparked his love for basketball, and it was with Kagami when he had the best times of his life. He would have contacted Kagami earlier if he did know that Kagami was terrible at dealing with his feelings. He knew he needed to give the man some space.

 

“But it’s been six months now, that should have been enough time for the idiot to move on” he thought to himself as he manoeuvred through the crowd of drunk college students. So he walks up to the slouching figure, puts his hand on the other’s shoulder and called out his name. The latter turned around to face him.

 

Whoa.

 

Kagami looked great. All 195cm of him. (3) God has Kagami been working out? Because his shoulders were hard, and his arms were ripped. It’s not like Kagami had bulked up like the hulk, but Aomine could tell Kagami had gotten more muscles, and he was healthy toned. The old Aomine would have wished Kagami wore a tighter shirt, or no shirt. But the current Aomine noticed the light bags and the redness of the man’s eyes. Kagami hadn’t been sleeping well. Maybe he’s had a lot of work recently?

 

_Ring Ring_

 

Aomine snaps out of his thoughts while his phone violently vibrates on the table.

He picks up the phone and places it by his ear.

 

_“Hello, is this Aomine Daiki?”_

 

“Yes”

 

“ _This is NTT Medical Center Tokyo A &E (4) calling to inform you that Kagami Taiga has been admitted into hospital this evening.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I imagine Kuroko being formal even with his wife and children. But he still loves them very much.  
> (2) Criminal Investigation Bureau  
> (3) That’s right! Both Kagami and Aomine grew a few centimetres. Puberty hadn’t finished its job and the boys still had room to grow until their early twenties. Now they are both 195cm.  
> Take that people who don’t think they should be shipped because “there’s no height difference”.  
> (4) This is an actual hospital, somewhere in Tokyo. It’s weird spelling it "Center" (since I’m British).


	4. Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine visits Kagami in hospital, and Kuroko has gift for the red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, half of this chapter was supposed to be in the last chapter but I got lazy.
> 
> This fanfic is unbeta-ed and I suck at writing.

*

It takes Aomine over 40 minutes to reach the NTT Medical Center, through the traffic of Tokyo. It’s already past rush hour but the many road constructions had slowed down the traffic speeds significantly, and the hospital is rather far from the police station. Aomine wonders why Kagami was sent to a hospital so far from his fire station.

 

Aomine arrives at NTT Medical Center Tokyo A&E department and was directed to a room where Kagami was. He glances at Kagami through the gap in the half open door, sat on the bed with a bandage around his hands. Aomine guessed that the doctor left. He didn’t seem to have any other injuries.

 

Kagami’s eyes widen in surprise when he spotted the bluenette appraoching the door.

 

“D-Daiki! What are you doing here!?”

 

Aomine sighed (in both relief and annoyance) upon seeing the redhead. 

“I got a phone call from the hospital. I’m your emergency contact remember? I can’t believe you made me come all the way here from work.”

 

Aomine had the right to be annoyed. Aomine was seriously worried.  He dropped everything and came to the hospital with immediately, despite the distance from the station to the hospital, only to find the red head in nothing but a little bandage around his right hand. He honestly didn’t know what to think. It’s been a while since he’s had a phone call like that, ever since they split up. He’d forgotten that he was ever Kagami’s emergency contact. Kagami decided to put Aomine as his emergency contact when they were living together since he didn’t have any other family in Japan. Aomine kept his parents as his contacts since he rarely visited them after moving out, and they deserved to know if anything happened to their only child.

 

Kagami looked dejected and looked away. “S-sorry”

 

Maybe he was a little harsh. Aomine sat down beside the redhead. “So what happened?”

 

*

At 6:40pm this evening, a fire was reported at a warehouse at the edge of the city, there was another fire in the area which the local firemen went to put out, and their station was empty. Kagami’s team, from the neighbouring area, who were free and only a short drive way (with the siren on) were to be there to put out the fire immediately.

Upon arrival, the fire had spread to the next warehouse. It took over three hours of hosing from two fire trucks before the flames died down.  Before leaving, it was required that the firemen inspect the scene, to look for any clues as to how the fire started, to check for casualties (even though they were told that should be no one there at this hour), and make sure there weren’t any glowing splints that can set the warehouse ablaze once again.

It’s Kagami’s own fault really. He thought the fire was completely out when he took off his glove inside. After hours wearing the glove, his hands felt sticky with sweat and he wanted to give them some air. He had not expected the shelf to collapse on him, and had instinctively put out his hand to protect his head from damage. He also did not expect the shelf to still be so hot in contact with his skin, and scorch the back of his hand. Other than the second degree burns on his hand, he had been wounded by the rough splints of the shelf. Consequently, he was taken to NTT to have his hand bandaged.

 

*

Kagami still didn’t look at Aomine throughout the entire explanation. Aomine broke the silence:

 

“Well, are you okay to go now?”

 

“Oh… yeah, I just need to collect of ointments from the pharmacy”

 

“Do you need a ride home?”

 

“No, I’ll be fine” of course not. As if things weren’t awkward enough, he would want to spend an entire car journey in uncomfortable silence.

 

“… alright then, I’ll be off” Aomine stood up and walked towards the door.

“Oh yeah, maybe you should change your emergency contact details.” He said, and disappeared from sight without a goodbye.

 

*

“Change my emergency contact? To who?” Kagami thought to himself the next morning.

He will be taking a few days’ rest until his hand heals.

 

Kagami kept thinking about Aomine’s words from last night.  What he said and how he said it. Last night, Aomine said it with spite, like he was annoyed that he had to come, and he didn’t want anything to do with Kagami. That really hurt him, even though he knows the other was right. They spit up. They have nothing to do with each other anymore.

 

Still, thinking of who to put as his emergency contact was hard. Kagami had no family nor any close friends in Japan. Tatsuya would have been a perfect candidate if he didn’t move back to the states. Kuroko would be the next closest person to him, but the 180cm bluenette was busy with his own family. Two kids and a sassy wife. He would have no time for every little accident the clumsy Kagami had, especially with such a high risk job.

 

Although, he may not be right in thinking that. Because even now, Kuroko had brought baby-Mitsuki to visit upon hearing about Kagami’s mishap from last night. Mitsuki was crawling around on the floor, playing with Kagami’s basketball.  
  
“Kagami-kun should be more careful” Kuroko said, expressionless.

 

“I-I know! But if accidents could be predicted, then there wouldn’t be any accidents!” Kagami was flustered. Kuroko always looked like he was lecturing the taller male, and his unreadable eyes didn’t make it any better.

 

“Anyway, I have a present for you.”

 

“Present?”

 

“Yes, after our conversation yesterday, I talked to Satsuki-san and she gave me this to give to you.” Kuroko reached into his pocket and pulled out a “table-for-six”(1) event in two days.

 

“Wha- What?! What are you giving this to me?!” Kagami exclaimed, with a deep blush. He was like an inexperienced teenager, upon the idea of dating.

 

“We both think you should start seeing other people. Even Aomine-kun signed up for dating services”

 

“ _Daiki did?_ ”

“Just take this as an opportunity to broaden your social circle. And if you happen to meet someone, that’ll be a plus.”

 

Before Kagami can even decline, Kuroko continues “please don’t waste this ticket my wife went through the trouble getting.” Momoi conveniently received this from a friend who couldn’t go, and knew that Momoi had an extensive friendship group, just before Kuroko came home yesterday.

 

“… fine” sometime Kagami wonders why he’s friends with them.

 

Mitsuki somehow seemed to know his godfather was in some sort of emotional distress and crawled towards him, arms out, prompting the red head to pick him up and place the baby on his laps.

After a while, Kagami passed Mitsuki back to his father as they left to get back home. Leaving Kagami with a ticket to an event he didn’t really want to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is sort of trying to move on. But not really.
> 
> (1) Table-For-Six is a dating event for 3 single males and 3 single females. It’s sort of like speed dating, but more of a group thing.


	5. (Bonus chapter) Fake Rolex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami goes to table-of-six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, you don’t really need to read this chapter. This is just a bonus chapter to fulfil my need to ramble. Therefore I didn't try too hard on this one so it's not so well written, but it's here if you wanna read.
> 
> This fanfic is unbeta-ed.

 

It’s Thursday and the day Kagami was to fulfil his promise to Kuroko. He really didn’t want to go, but he knows Kuroko and Momoi were right. Besides, even Aomine had entered the dating market, so no way was Kagami losing, he isn’t going to hold himself back anymore. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

Kagami dresses in an expensive suit his father brought him a few years ago, for his graduation. He hadn’t worn the suit in years but it still fit quite well. He wonders if he’s overdressed, but since he’s going to impress, he might as well. Anyway, it’s not like he had any other formal clothing. Being a fireman means that there was no need to stock up in suits and ties and expensive leather shoes. He also spent is free time working out and playing basketball, which would be terrible uncomfortable in shirt with a tie around his neck and a blazer on top.

 

Recalling how to knot his tie, grabbed a handful of hair gel and pulled back if bangs, made sure he looked presentable before leaving his apartment. He struggle to get those few strands of hair to stay back without a bit more gel and a lot of combing but he finally gets his hair to behave. 

*

The destination was at a 5-star restaurant, so at least he’ll get some good food. Kagami stood outside the building. “ _Well it looks like a nice place._ ” Kagami entered the building, and shows the administrator his ticket. He enters a reserved dining hall, where the other five participants had already arrived.  


“Now settle down everyone and introduce yourselves. Dinner will be served shortly.” The host said, and left the room.

 

Kagami studies the fellow participants. The first woman looked like she was in her early thirties, attempting to look younger with long, wavy hair and red lipstick, and a face a different tone to her neck as a result of excessive foundation. The way “Yumi-chan” fought her way to the seat opposite the handsome man who’s apparently a lawyer shows that she is the materialistic type. She is the naïve type she obviously didn’t see the through man’s words.

 

Tanaka-san, or whatever he’s called, was probably a lawyer, but not a very successful one, since he wore a fake Rolex – Kagami noted. The man tried too hard to impress, always talking about his work using big words that no one understands and purposefully feeling the need to mention the brand of his suit - in order to charm the ladies. And Yumi-chan fell for it. Kagami wasn’t familiar with fashion, but his father was a devoted Rolex wearer so Kagami can spot the counterfeits. He also knew his own outfit was more luxurious than the other’s, which the woman failed to notice. She was obviously a gold digger with no real knowledge of the premium lifestyle.

 

The second pair was a young woman, early twenties, and shy. Kobayashi-san spent most of the time looking down, and only glancing up a few times at the older male sat opposite her. She had black hair, glasses and freckles on her face. Kobayashi-san wore a cute little cocktail dress fitting for her age. Her rather tall stature was masked by the slouch she sat with, and her youthful, lush face did not come across with her head hanging low.  Kagami wondered if her neck hurt at all. She barely spoke throughout the whole ordeal. She spoke to Kagami a little more, probably because they were closer in age.

 

The man sitting opposite her was the oldest participant today, and was large in size and starting to lose his hair. He tried hard not to be desperate but it was still coming across. Everyone could feel it. He did seem trust worthy, at least he was honest and genuine, and looked like he respected women. He could tell Kobayashi-san was feeling uncomfortable and tried to make conversation without being forceful. Kagami internally described him as “ _a nice old salary man who wants nothing more than a wife to come home too_ ”.

 

Finally, Shiga-san, who was seated across from Kagami, was “the most attractive” in Kagami’s opinion, she was in the same age group as Kagami. She was trendy but also elegant. She has short hair, dyed the popular pastel-purple colour, painted nails, thick eyeliner but her make-up was not too heavy. Kagami would expect her to look not too different without the make-up. She wore a short dress that showed off her long legs, but not revealing enough to be considered promiscuous. She kept her legs crossed and elbows off the table the entire time, and was polite – but social throughout the whole dinner, to everyone except the gold digger and the trickster.

 

With a few cups of wine, and the dinner finally served, the mood lightened up and became more social. Even the usually awkward Kagami is getting along quite well. He is impressed with the food, as expected from a 5-star restaurant. He was even more impressed with Shiga-san, whom he learns has more in common with him than he thought. She’s a quarter American (and had frequently visited the country), and loves to work out, and although her sport is tennis, she also watches nfl games. After hearing that Kagami can surf, she didn’t hesitate to ask him to teach her, and suggested that they go running together, which Kagami cheerfully agreed to. They exchange numbers.

 

At least this night didn’t go to waste. He got some good wine, delicious food and made a new friend. He was proud of himself. This is probably the first time in months he’d actually enjoyed himself.

 

“Everything is going to be fine now.” he said to himself.

 

He smiled as he walked back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami attempting to be social.


	6. 20%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami’s date is a fail and he keeps running into familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbeta-ed.

It’s been three weeks since the table for six event and Kagami has kept in contact with Shiga whom he met that night, they have been running together in the mornings a few times. Today though, they were just going to hang out at the mall. 

Were. 

Shiga had something come up last minute and had left Kagami, who had already arrived, all by himself at an almost empty mall. It was a week day and quite early so there weren’t a lot of customers. Kagami thought he might as well stay. His hand had healed quite well and was already back at work. But today was his day off and he had nothing better to do as he’d reserved himself for his newly acquainted friend.

Still, despite this failed date, Kagami did manage to find some nice, 20% off footwear, and some clothes – both smart and casual. He purchased some houseware he did not need too.

He did run into Furihata in UNIQLO with his girlfriend. He was proud of his former teammate for finally getting the girl he’d been chasing since the beginning of high school. Although part of Kagami wonders how a timid, submissive man like Furihata managed to a girl like her, who was _wayyy_ above his league. Kagami was guilty of trying to get Furihata to give her up in high school. This was the same girl who said she’ll consider him if he became number one at something, and the same girl who told him to keep trying after they won the winter cup. To be honest, it just seemed like she was messing with him. But all that hard work payed off in the end.

So, his day off didn’t entirely go to waste. He was feeling pretty satisfied with his shopping trip and he’d met a friend he hadn’t seen in a while. Feeling a growl in is stomach made his way to the food court to have a large lunch, until he saw familiar face and an unfamiliar face.

He took a deep breath, turn back and walked out of there as quickly as he could.

 

* * *

 

 Aomine had a few more unsuccessful blind dates until two weeks ago, his efforts may have actually paid off. Last Tuesday, after work, he had a date with a pretty brunette lady with long brown hair, dangling down to her waist, a pretty face; large brown eyes and thin lips, a great figure (and larger than average boobs); she wore a close fitting dress that showed off her curves but still left her some dignity, – in other words she was hot and not slutty. But most importantly she was actually interesting!

Firstly, she played basketball in her college days!! She likes to travel, and try different foods from different cultures. Aomine and her had a great time talking about her travels, and about his work. They talked about their favourite nfl team, and about lots of different things! Aomine was pleasantly surprised at first sight he only saw her as eye candy but now he genuinely gets along with her and will like to take the relationship a step further. He doesn’t just want to fuck her, he wanted to date her, and he was happy because that’s what he’s been searching for.

Since then, they’d gone out of a few dates, and things had been going great. Aomine recons they can get physical soon, and he’s looking forward to it (because sometimes his dick has had enough of his own hands), but he really didn’t want to scare her off because she was truly a good person.

Today is another one of those dates. He had a day off today, and she was free so they took the opportunity of the lack of customers, to go shopping. They both had a worthwhile time, as the both managed to buy stuff. Aomine, had brought a new pair of shoes that were 20% off, as well as some new clothes. She had bought some clothes and some make up. She didn’t expect Aomine to pay, but as a gentleman who was trying to pursue her, he knew what to do, and even offered to carry her bags. All those times Momoi had nagged him about how to treat women on a date actually paid off.

They made their way to the food court after a productive morning and had a nice fast food lunch. She didn’t mind though, and they had a good time.

“So, Aomine-san, I really had a great time today.” She said, shyly. She seemed like she had more to say, like she was mustering the courage to say something. 

“Yeah, I’ve really had a great time with yo-” Aomine stopped when he felt her lips against his own. Aomine closed his eyes and kissed her back. They broke the kiss with a smile and a flush on their faces.

 

* * *

 

Why was Kagami running away? So what if Aomine found someone new? He did too. Shiga is great. She’s pretty, cool and defiantly _away_ better than that brunette that was in Aomine face.

Kagami told himself it was because he didn’t want to make things awkward for the couple. The meeting between your current and former lover is the most difficult thing ever, he knows. Yeah, that’s it. Kagami wasn’t upset or anything. He was just being considerate.

Before he knows it, he has walked straight out of the shopping mall, to the high streets of Tokyo, but he still showed no signs of slowing down.

 

 _BAM!_  

It wasn’t until he walked straight into a tall (not as tall as him) man in a dark navy suit, dropping some paperwork upon collision, that the redhead stops and realise he’d been charging out of the mall like a bull. 

“Ow” the man says, rubbing is head in pain. He had a rather smooth voice for a man. He bent down to pick up all the papers that had been scattered of the floor, like debris after an explosion, or extra-large confetti. Kagami also bent down to help the man collect his items. Kagami handed the papers to the man and apologised sincerely:

“I am **_so_** sorry; I wasn’t looking at where I was going”

“Hey, no problem” the man replied, as he reached for the final piece of paper. Once he got it his hands, he stood up, turned to face Kagami. 

“Ah.” The man let out. “Aren’t you Kagami-san? It’s been a long time! I didn’t expect to see you here. Do you remember me?” The man pointed at his own face looked cheerfully at the redhead.

 

Kagami stared at him in confusion. For the thrid time today Kagami had ran into a familiar face. Except this time, he didn’t actually remember where they’d met. Nor did he remember his name. The man had a familiar light silver hair, naturally wavy but was combed to be neat. Eyes of aquamarine and a handsome face – slim but with defining features. He had rather long lashes for a guy, and neat eyebrows. His turned-up nose sits relatively small with a little dent on the bridge, his lips were pink and thin. His skin, smooth and slightly toned, not as much as himself but enough to not look sickly. he could easily pass for a model. _A handsome, silver-haired man._..

“Oh! From a three years ago!”

“Yes! Thank you for saving me back then. I really thought I was going to die.”

“You don’t need to thank me, it’s my job.”

“But still. I really wanted to treat you to dinner… you know, to show my appreciation. But I didn’t have the chance.”

Kagami recalls the last time he was asked out for dinner by the silver-haired man, but he declined.

“Hey, are you free tomorrow night? Maybe I can finally treat you to that dinner?” he said, eyes gleaming with hope.

Kagami considers the offer. He knows the other male was still interested in him – in the romantic way, just like three years ago. But was he _really_ ready? The other seemed like a great and all but Kagami didn’t want to give him false hope.

_“You should give yourself a chance” Kuroko’s voice echoes in his head._

“Ermm… I can’t tomorrow.” Kagami replies.

The joyful smile turned into a forced one.

“Oh… I guess your boyfriend wouldn’t be happy about this either. We wouldn’t want him to misunderstand a-”

“No! I meant I’m busy tomorrow… maybe on Saturday? If you’re free that is.” Kagami clarified. His face, red like a peach.

The silver-haired man, let a breath out and almost let out a laugh. He felt like an idiot. He was sure he got rejected again and wanted hide his face from the hot redhead from embarrassment and joy.

“YES! Saturday is fine with me” He really wanted to jump up in excitement and scream from happiness, but decided to keep it cool because he was worried the first option would make him look like a child at Christmas.

He pulled out his phone and gave Kagami his number, and Kagami did the same.

 

They then parted ways as the silver-haired man had to get back to work. But the man couldn’t stop smiling, and giggled to himself.

Kagami couldn’t help let out a smile, he could tell the other was really excited, and he was feeling flattered that a handsome man like him would be so delighted to just have a meal with someone like himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine has found a new love but maybe Kagami isn’t far behind!
> 
> Furihata wasn't even supposed to be in this fic. I just happened to run into an old classmate at UNIQLO the day I wrote this chapter so I put it in.
> 
> Also Furihata got the girl!


	7. CPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back  
> Features Kagami & Aomine being sweet to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot about this fic for a bit.
> 
> In my defence, I had an eye surgery. And there's a heat wave in the UK. Also, I started running this summer.  
> (But I mostly forgot.)
> 
> So here's a longer chapter.
> 
> This fit is un-betaed and I suck at writing.

* * *

 

_Three years ago_

_Sirens were calling all direction. Flashing lights all around the city gathering towards the building. Fire and smoke arose from the tall building. The area was swarming with spectators and reporters behind a wall of police officers._

_The 26-storey business block, had caught aflame at 12:46pm today, on a weekday, and working hours, when the number of hardworking salary men would be at its peak. The alarm system sounded and alerted local emergency services, who immediately went to work. The fire broke out around level 10, so a number of people (mainly those on the lower ground) managed to escape before the fire brigade arrived, but many where stranded when the fire spread. Soon enough, scene looked like a fiery demon, consuming its architectural victim._

_People gave way to the four fire trucks that came to save to burning business block. A few dozen firemen appeared in full gear. A group of them would charge into the building and rescue as many people as they could, another group attempted to put out the fire from the inside. Another group were to take the crane and water down the flames from above. Several ambulances and paramedic were already on standby, and so was Kagami. Kagami, all dressed up in full gear, helmet, gas mask, oxygen tank, glove, boots and protective coat, ready to save the working men and women inside. The cranes on the fire trucks extended and hoses were unravelled, and before long, water was showered to calm the fiery beast._

_Aomine couldn’t do anything but watch as his lover rushed into the fiery building and keep the civilians from getting any closer. But he couldn’t help but look back to look for his lover, and when Kagami finally came out with a male and two female workers, unharmed and looking kinda gorgeous with the whole “smoking-hot-fireman” look he had going on. Aomine internally beat himself up for having these thought in a dire situation like this. But then Kagami had a sip of water then poured the rest of the cup of his head, shook his head like a L’Oréal advert before putting his gear back on and diving head first back into the flames. Aomine felt himself get a little hard._

_More firefighters rushed in as others escaped with civilians unharmed, and the cycle kept continuing for hours. Kagami had also returned and went back in a few times, which meant he was still okay but that there were still more civilians stranded. A few life nets were set up for people to jump, but soon enough they were of no use as many of the helpless were too high_

_With almost three digits’ worth of fire fighters, from all around Tokyo, the number of people escaping seemed to have increased every minute. In three hours, over 300 people had been saved, many with little to no injuries, but there were still many hundreds left in a busy tower like that. Soon enough the number of escapees escaping through the front entrance had seemingly decreased, because it had suddenly been draped in flames._

 

_The exits were blocked._

_They managed to salvage the main exit by shooting it with a lot of water._

_Another team of policemen had already arrived to change shifts, but Aomine stayed for his lover, and acted as comfort for escapees as well as a first aider for minor injuries (REALLY minor, as in cuts and bruises). Aomine had to learn first aid in the police academy in case of emergency, and honestly, despite not being particularly good at it, he admitted it saved lives. Aomine was particularly thankful for having to learn CPR (and not being very good at it) as he had gotten to practice on Kagami. Kagami was surprisingly good at CPR as he’d worked as a part-time life guard in his uni - days. He wonders how much longer this calamity would last and prays for his lover’s safety as he applies antiseptics on a man’s face._

 

* * *

 

_Before long, several floors had been cleared. Kagami was by the stair way when he had been told the people from the top 4 floors had gone to the roof and saved by helicopter, and they need to focus on the floors between 10 and 22._

_After several trips in and out of the building, saving people in the lower levels, Kagami had finally reached the 14 thfloor, where he had found a group of about 10 working-class men and women, gathered in a small room, with the window open, covering their faces with wet cloth. Kagami immediately rushed in, opened the window and signalled for a crane. The crane, moved towards the window, and Kagami allowed the flame’s prisoners to jump across, one by one, weakest first._

_Once he was done with this room, he opens the door to leave._

_Swoosh_

_A blaze of fire shot past. If Kagami had taken half a step more, he would have been burnt to a crisp within minutes, instead, he feels the air burn from the gust of hot wind that is left trailing the blast._

_He sighs in relief as a drop of sweat runs down his cheek and his heart pounds like a drum at a festival._

_He almost died there._

_He knew the job was dangerous, and he accepted the challenge, but being face to face with death is definitely the scariest thing in universe, no matter how brave you are._

_Kagami couldn’t see anything through the thick smoke that had completely masked the entirety of the 18 thfloor. Still, Kagami fought through the mist and heat into a room in the corner, where two people hid, a man whose face he couldn’t see, and a small child. Both of them were suffocating, but the child had already passed out, even with the man covering her mouth and nose with a cloth. Kagami ripped the oxygen mask off his face, picked up the child and placed it over her face. The flames would soon take over the entire floor, he had a child in his arms, and a man about to faint. The man gestured to the tall fireman to take the child and leave without him. Kagami internally struggled to do so, but knew he had to, so he gave the oxygen mask and tank to him, poured the remaining water on a large cloth and wrapped it around the little girl, and told the man to wait for Kagami to return._

_He ran down the stairs with the child in his arms until he met with fellow fireman, passed her over and immediately ran back to the 18 thfloor._

_Crash!!_

_Kagami looked back, the stairs had collapsed, Kagami didn’t know how he’ll escape now but continued to run back to the room, where the man slouched in the corner, breathing through the gas mask, barely conscious._

_The man’s eyes widened in delight when he a large figure emerge. It was hard to see through the smoke, and that fact that he was barely awake, maybe it was the height or something about him, but he somehow knew it was the fireman from before. He **really** did come back! Even though he promised he would come back, the man had little hope of surviving. And honestly, he didn’t mind, if that little girl was safe. But man, he was happy when he saw the tall fireman again._

_“I guess I’m really not ready to die yet” he thought to himself as he was hoisted up by Kagami._

_Kagami guided him towards the door. He knew the stairs he came up from had collapsed, so he had to go through the next set, even if it meant getting closer to the fire. Kagami took the man, to the next set of stairs, Kagami looked at it worryingly, the stairs did not look stable, but the fire had already consumed the rest of that floor so there was no turning back. Kagami had to risk it. So they both took the stairs, down and down they went._

_Kagami felt some crumbs from above falling, and turned back to a big crack on the ceiling above. Kagami ushered the man out of the way, barely escaping the full weight of the ceiling. The man felt Kagami wrapping around him. He opened his eyes to see the fireman’s arm holding up a piece of the ceiling, and letting it drop to the ground. Kagami continues to usher the man to safety._

_Kagami doesn’t know how long they’ve been running, but he’s somehow finding it easier to inhale, until he is temporarily blinded by the light of day. They’ve finally reached the exit, relieved, Kagami almost collapses upon reaching the door, but is supported by a fellow fireman, who guided the two to the paramedics._

* * *

_“Thank god you’re alive.” Aomine rushes over to hug him, squeezing him all too tightly. There, the pain in his arm finally caught up with him._

_“Ahrghh” Kagami winces. Aomine immediately let go._

_“Taiga, are you okay, where did you get hurt.”_

_“Hah… hah…” Kagami struggles to breath. Maybe he inhaled too much smoke. “M-my arm… it hurts”_

_BANG!!_

_Kagami looks up. AN EXPLOSION. From the room he just came from. A few more minutes in there and he would be dead._

_Kagami thanks God he’s alive._

* * *

_Aomine accompanies his redheaded lover to the hospital where Kagami’s arm is put into a cast and supported by a sling around his neck. Kagami was also given an oxygen mask, and an overnight stay in the hospital._

_“Go away” Kagami says to the bluenette standing next to his bed._

_“No” he relies sternly._

_“I’ll be fine. It’s just a broken arm, and a little smoke inhalation.”_

_“No”_

_“Go home and get some rest, you’ve been worrying about me this whole time.”_

_“No. I’m not leaving you.”_

_Kagami glares at him. Aomine sighs and takes a seat._

_“I was really worried y’know. You went in for such a long time. I thought I’d never see you again.” Aomine picks up Kagami’s hand and presses his lips on it. “I just want to look at your stupid face for a little longer.”_

_Kagami pouts. “Who has a stupid face?” he retorts, but struggles to raise his voice, and cokes on his own breath._

_“Hey hey, be careful, you numpty”_

_Kagami catches his breath and says: “You stink. Go home and take a shower”_

_“You have a mask on. You can’t smell a thing.” Kagami’s stubborn ass can be annoying sometimes. And sometimes Aomine has to give in. “Fine.”_

_“And cancel those tickets to Thailand.”_

_“I know” Aomine replies. “I was looking forward to it too…” he thought to himself._

_“Well get some rest and I’ll see your pretty little face tomorrow” Aomine stands up and leans forward, kissing the redhead on the forehead._

_“I thought you said my face was stupid” Kagami glares._

_“Yeah. A **pretty** **stupid** , little face.” The bluenette smirks._

_“Fuck off”_

_Aomine gives the patient another kiss and waves goodbye._

_Kagami can’t help but smile._

* * *

_Kagami woke up after some time, he doesn’t know how long. Kagami was never a good sleeper. He would stay up all night when he was excited, or when he was sad, or when a big event like this happened. Laid on the bed for another half an hour or so, (but was actually 10 minutes – boredom messes with one’s sense of time), and there was nothing more boring to Kagami than staring at the ceiling of a room that smelled of sterilisers and alcohol._

 

_“Ermm... Excuse me” a deep but smooth voice spoke._

_Kagami turns his head to the opening of the curtain and was a head poking through. Something about this man seems familiar…  
“ergghhhh…” Kagami internally winces as a headache rises._

_“Hello. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, I really thought I was going to die in there.” The man said_

_Someone he saved? “You don’t have to thank me. It’s my job. I get money for it.” Kagami replied, not knowing who exactly he was talking to but assumed he was one of the people he pulled out the burning building._

_“Still, you risked your life to save mine. No amount of money is worth that. You’re amazing.”_

_Even though Kagami knew his job was meaningful, he’d never thought of himself as some kind of hero, he didn’t know what to do with all praise this man was giving him._

_“You protected me from the ceiling and broke your arm too! I don’t know how to show my gratitude!”_

_“Ceiling…?” Oh! A light-bulb lit in Kagami’s head, this is the last guy he pulled out of the building! Kagami couldn’t see his face before with all the smoke and fire, he only saw a shadowy glimpse of the man. The man was much more handsome than he’d imagine. He was young, around the same age as himself, hair of silver, messy from the ordeal he’d experienced earlier. He had_ aquamarine _eyes, a colour Kagami had rarely seen in a person, but noted it’s beauty. The eyes were still bright like a gem, despite bags and droopy eyelids on the man. It was truly_ _aquamarine, the colour and the gemstone._ _He had thin, lips full of colour, and his skin was more pale than Kagami’s but healthy._

_“Don’t praise me so much. You were brave too. Letting me save the girl first, even though I might not have been able to make it back up to save you.”_

_“But you did” He smiled. “Hey, erm… maybe I can treat you for dinner sometime… you know, to show my gratitude?” The man was nervous for some reason. He blushed and avoided Kagami’s gaze and rubbed the back of his neck._

_“Sorry, but I’ll have to decline. I told you, this is my job, you don’t have to do this. If you really wanna thank me then write me a card or something.” He said. He was told not to make it a habit to accept gifts from people, or he might become greedy._

_“Awww come on” The man jokingly gave him the puppy eyes. “Okay, I understand” the said, obviously a little disappointed._

_“Anyway, I think someone might get jealous if I had dinner with you” Kagami adds._

_“Jealous? Are you talking about that policeman that was here earlier?”_

_“You saw him?”_

_“yeah, I was actually gonna come and talk to you earlier but the other guy was here so I didn’t want to disturb you. Is he your boyfriend?”_

_Kagami and Aomine didn’t really tell people they were together unnecessarily, although they weren’t too bother if people did find out. “Yeah, he is”_

_“I see…” The man felt a little dejected. “He’s fit” He added._

_“Yeah he is. But don’t let him hear that, or he’ll be all smug and cocky” Kagami laughed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fire was inspired by that of the Grenfell Tower fire in London, UK in 14/06/2017. A tragic event in which an apartment block was engulfed by flames due a newly fitted, low-cost cladding on the block, that was highly flammable. The fitted fire alarms volume was so low, many of the residents couldn’t hear it, and seemingly only worked on the lower floors. The firefighter’s response time was slow and many local fire station had been shut down. A tragic 71 people were lost to the fire.


	8. Jibratos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami goes out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise there isn’t a lot of dialogue in my story. Mostly because Kagami has distanced himself from everyone related to Aomine (and I’m shit at dialouge). So there’s a lot of dialogue in this.
> 
> This fic is un-betaed and I suck at writing.

* * *

 

 

It’s Saturday. The day of the promised dinner. Kagami had a text from Fujimura yesterday the time and place.

 

_“Ichiban,_

_1D, Kiseki Bldg, 5-10-8 Hiroo,_

_Shibuya-ku, Tokyo_

_8:00 PM (1)_

_Shall I pick you up?_

       _Fujimura”_

 

He was delighted when he realised which restaurant. He hasn’t been there in ages. He really like to the food there, but it’s not really the type of place you go to by yourself.

“Nah I know where it is” He texted back.

“ _Alright then. See you there!_ ” A text returned, almost immediately.

 

He makes sure his wallet is full. Even though the other said it was his treat, Kagami knows well enough the cost of his food bills and he didn’t want Fujimura to spend a fortune on him on their first dinner. Kagami first realised just how much he ate after the first time his father stopped sending him money when he first got a job. He’d always thought he ate a normal amount, since his father never said a word. He thought Kuroko and the others were over exaggerating when they said he ate too much. That’s when he understood why Aomine almost never treated him to a meal when they were dating.

 

* * *

 

Since the venue was in the same ward as his apartment, and by some miracle, there was no traffic, Kagami reached the restaurant 10 minutes early, but was surprised when he saw Fujimura already there. The silver-haired man greeted him with a big, bright smile and waved energetically at the redhead. Kagami walked over towards him and took off his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair.

 

“Hi! You’re early” he said. He looked different in casual clothing. Last time he looked like a walking advert for HUGO BOSS. But it’s not like he looks bad or anything. It just looked like he had a new modelling job. His hair was in its natural wavy form, and now wears rounds glasses that didn’t obscure his handsome and kind face.

“You’re one to talk” Kagami replies, bending his knees and lowering onto the seat.

“I guess I am.” Fujimura’s face turns red. He then hands the menu to the taller male. “The food is great here. Particularly the seafood dishes, I recommend the miso glazed squid. (2)”

“I’m a fan of the octopus salad and the fried ebi. Oh, but the yaki udon stir fry noodles taste great too.” Kagami says, looking at the menu with sparkling eyes. He didn’t realise how much he missed this place. Then he looked up at the man staring at him with a semi-forced smile, and shocked eyes.

“So you’ve been here before, huh?”

“Er yeah. It’s not too far from my place. I used to come here with –“ he pauses _“Daiki”_ \- the name echoes in his head.

“ – my ex…” he continues.

 

The shorter male opposite him observed as a hint of sadness seeps into Kagami’s words.

“Darn it. I was hoping to impress you by treating to a 5-star meal, but I guess I’m a little late.” He says, half joking to lighten up the mood. “Well it can’t be helped. I haven’t been back in Japan in years, of course I’m a bit outdated.”

“You’ve weren’t in Japan?” Kagami questions.

“Not long after the fire, the company transferred me to the American branch. It wasn’t too bad since my mum and step-sis lived there. But I’d recently been transferred back to Tokyo, and with a promotion too.”

The waiter walks towards the table to take their orders. Kagami lets Fujimura order first.

“Erm… avocado & tuna salad, a miso ramen, the miso glazed squid and an anmitsu for desert. Also a bottle of whiskey.” He turns to Kagami “are you okay with whiskey?”

“Yeah”

“That’ll be all from me” he says to the waiter, who turns to Kagami.

“Can I have some squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls and kimichi balls?” (3)

The waiter quickly jots everything down.

“Also buri daikon, ebi fry, satsuma age, miso ramen, miso glazed squid, yaki udon stir fry noodles, crusted tuna, kazunoko, octopus salad, mentaiko spaghetti…” the redhead continues.

The waiter struggles to keep up.

“… Oh and coffee jelly for dessert! Actually make that two. That’ll be all for now.”

Kagami closes the menu and hands it over to the waiter, jaw dropped, who stares at Kagami as if he were some sort of rare, endangered creature. One you would never get the chance to seeing in a million years.

Fujimura does the same. 

“What?” Kagami lifts an eyebrow up in confusion.

“Haa …” Fujimura lets out a breathy laugh of shock and amazement. “You really love to eat don’t you?” His confused ‘O”-shaped mouth turns into a smile, the biggest Kagami had seen all day.

The waiter leaves with several pages of orders.

Kagami blushes. Usually people treat him like a weirdo after he’d ordered, yet somehow this guy sitting opposite him just laughed. Somehow looking hotter than before, if that were even possible.

“Y-yeah. I like to try the recipes at home afterwards too.”

“You cook?”

Kagami nods.

“Awesome! Wait… how do you get the recipes? I doubt these chefs would just hand out the secret to their special dishes like that?”

“I just… guess.”

“Guess?”

“Yeah. I just eat ’n’ figure out most of the ingredients and how they’re cooked. Then I just go home and experiment.”

“Just by eating?”

“Yeah, well… no. Sometimes I need multiple attempts. If not, I’ll invent my own variation.”

“Wow… that’s amazing. I can only follow a recipe word for word. Somehow, even if I tweak it just a little, it all goes wrong.”

“You need to understand the properties of the ingredients and how they’ll affect to final dish.” Kagami realised he may have lectured this stranger about cooking. “At least you can cook. I know some people who just sits on their arse and waits to be served. When they try to help, it makes things worse and they can’t even clean up afterwards.”

 

Kagami recalls the early days of his previous relationship when he didn’t know any better, asked Aomine to help with the curry. The dumbass managed to drop the entire thing on the floor, forcing the redhead to recook the entire pot. After the hour late dinner, Aomine tried to score some redemption points by offering to clean. but instead, smashes an entire set of plates. That was the first and last time Aomine helped with dinner. In fact, Aomine was banned from the kitchen for three years, until their work schedules meant that Kagami wouldn’t always be home to cook for the bluenette. At least by that time, Aomine figured out how to fry and scramble an egg. Still, he was forbidden from ever touching Kagami’s more expensive kitchen equipment. Only allowed near the cheaper, replaceable items.

 

“Can such a person really exist?” the man says as a joke.

Kagami doesn’t want to talk about him anymore. “Hey, you said you were in America. Which part?”

“Chicago.”

The first few dishes arrive and the duo begin to chow down.

“Chicago huh? Have you tried the jibarito sandwich (4)?”

“Of course, and the hot dogs are amazing too. People always talk about the pizza, but I prefer the jibratos, topped with some jazz. Not that the pizza isn’t any good or anything.”

“Yeah, I went to this amazing jibrato place that I’d like to revisit. But I was a kid so I don’t remember the name or address…”

“You’ve been to Chicago too?”

“I was born in Japan but I grew up in L.A. My dad only took me there once but that sandwich was unforgettable. Talking about it makes me want to drool.”

“Me too.” They both fell into a daydream of delicious Chicago meals, almost drooling. They snapped out of it, looks each other in the eye, and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Fujimura was half way through his miso glazed squid, and Kagami had already moved onto his sixth dish.

“You play basketball?” Fujimura asks.

“Only in my spare time. Do you?” Kagami answers.

“I used to, but quit in the third year of middle school and moved onto swimming. I’ve won a few gold medals during my high school days. Are you any good at basketball? Or swimming?” He says, half-jokingly, teasing his date to keep a light mood.

“Hell yeah I’m good. You’re talking to a national level basketballer, an ex-life guard and keen surfer here you know. (5)” Kagami returns competitively.

“Really? National level huh?”

“My high school team won the winter cup! And I won a few junior surfing competitions back in L.A.”

“Wait, you’re in the same age group at the Generation of Miracles right?”

“Erm yeah. You heard of them?”

“I never got to play them since I’m a little older (6). I heard about them though. My old team got brutally destroyed by them. There’s no way you beat them”

“I did!”

“No you didn’t” spoken in jest.

“Yes I really did!! You don’t believe me?!” Kagami fails to notice the playful tone.

“Whoa calm down. I believe you. Ha-ha. So why didn’t you continue with basketball then?”

Kagami wonders to himself… _why didn’t he_?

“I guess life takes you places you’ll never expect. I once thought I’d play basketball for the rest of my life. But, I guess an athlete’s career is too short and fragile, it was more sensible to get a safer, more stable job”.

“You call firefighting a safer, more stable job?”

“Well it may be dangerous, but it’s good pay and I get to save people. The rush of adrenaline is just what I need” Kagami defends himself.

“Haha I guess that's true. As long as you’re enjoying it now, it doesn’t matter”

“So why didn’t you continue swimming and choose a boring salary job?” Kagami returns the question.

“I guess an athlete’s career is too short and fragile, haha” he laughs.

“Hey, those were my words” the redhead says in fake annoyance.

“I injured my shoulder. It was an accident; a shelf fell on me. An office job may be dull but I get a lot of opportunities for promotion and good money.” He smiles smugly.

“You’re shallow if you think it’s all about money.” Kagami kids.

“Hey it’s not like I’m just living life just for money. I like to have fun too! Anyway, money may not be the answer to everything, it doesn’t hurt to have some in your pocket.” He defends.

 

* * *

 

Soon, Fujimura had finished his main meal and started his dessert, but Kagami had only just finished spaghetti. Fujimura watched the redhead stuff his mouth like a squirrel in awe and full of love.

“Take your time. I don’t mind watching you eat” he said with kindness.

Kagami swallowed a big mouthful of food and turned red. He knew that he needed to hurry up as he felt bad for making a handsome man wait, and somehow Fujimura saying what he did made Kagami feel more bad.

“Sorry”

“No I’m glad you’re enjoying it. The truth is, I wanted to take you to a different restaurant near here. One that I used to go to before my transfer, but I found out it turned into a toy store.”

“Oh you mean “Jiro”?”

“That’s the one”

“The boss retired and sold it to a toy enthusiast. It’s a shame, even if some of the toys look kinda cool. I heard there’s a new Italian place opening next week down town.”

“Hey maybe we can go there sometime? I love pasta!”

“Sure. That’ll be great!” Kagami says in delight, failing to notice he’d just agreed to another date.

 

* * *

 

Kagami finally finishes his dinner with a significant food baby and surprises the other male with a burp. Fujimura giggles then calls for the bill and glances at the digits. “Can I pay by card?” he asks, pulling out a credit card.

“Yes you may” the waiter replies.

“Whoa whoa” Kagami interjects. “I have money; you don’t have to pay for me”

“Nonsense. I said it’s my treat.”

“I can’t get you to pay for my big appetite!” Kagami admits to himself that he ate a bit more than he should have,. It’s been a long time he’s been here so he got over excited.

“You saved my life! That’s worth way more than this!”

Kagami can’t think of a comeback.

“You can pay next time” Fujimura replies with a wink.

 

* * *

 

They leave the restaurant, feeling stuffed, saying their goodbyes and go their separate ways.

When the redhead reached his apartment, he collapsed onto the sofa, holding his belly and burped again. The shelf holding his trophies from his high school days’ sneaks into his peripheral vision. Kagami stands ups and whips out his phone.

 

* * *

 

In an apartment in Minato, Fujimura receives a notification on his phone.

It’s a photo of a Winter Cup Winners trophy and MPV award.

Another message:

 

“ _See, I told you I beat them!!_ ”

The older male smiles and sends a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami & Fujimura bond over their love of food, experience in the states, and sporting activities.
> 
> Fujimura smiles alot.
> 
> (1) This place does not exist. Any references to real life places/companies is pure coincidence  
> (2) I have no knowledge of Japanese food; I just google it. In fact, all the Japanese food I referenced were all from the same website because I’m too lazy to do more research.  
> (3) This is the same incarnation Kagami ordered in the anime after the Shuutoku match, when Seirin ate with Kise & Midorima.  
> (4) I’ve never been to Chicago or had a jibrato, but my friend said the jibratos were good so I chose to believe him for now.  
> (5) In my head, Kagami is an amazing swimmer.  
> (6) Fujimura is 2 years older than them.


	9. Vegetable Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine takes his new girlfriend to meet his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was all about Kagami, so here’s some Aomine for his fans. 
> 
> This fic is un-betaed and I suck at writing.

* * *

 

“Ahh.. gybaaahhh… hehehehe, ahhhhh….. hehehehehe!” Hana laughs hysterically as she is elevated higher than she’s ever been. Through the air, and quickly back down, speeding through the air. Once again, she is raised up before rushing back down.

“Gyaahahahaha.. ahhhhhhh…” a blur of pink flies up through the air falling backdown.

“Aomine-kun, please be careful when playing with my daughter like that.” Kuroko emerges out of nowhere. 

Aomine, who was playing with baby Hana, was startled, almost dropping the 8-month old infant. Luckily his reflexes are as good as always.

 

“If you drop her I’ll never forgive you” Kuroko’s eyes sharpen and there’s a hint of darkness in his voice.

“I won’t. She’s my god-daughter y’know” he pulls Hana closer and repositions her.

“DAI-CHAN!! STOP MESSING ABOUT AND HELP ME!!!!!” A familiar voice that has nagged him his whole life radiates from the kitchen.

“Huh? Ann’s helping you right? Why’d you need me?” Aomine hands Hana back to her father and strolls towards his childhood friend.

“I can’t believe you’re making you girlfriend help me when it’s the first time we’ve even met her!” Momoi shouts.

“Oh I don’t mind. I like to cook anyway” the pretty brunette says, with a soft, sincere voice.

“Ann-chan is such a sweet girl. If Dai-chan is ever mean to you tell me” Momoi replies.

 

The two ladies bring out a tray full of food each and settles the plates onto the dining table.

Ann returns to the kitchen and gets out the bowls of rice. Momoi slaps Aomine on the back as she walks past to get his arse to set the table whilst she takes Hana to her crib for a nap. Mitsuki continues playing in the mini ball pit.

  

* * *

 

 

“So Ann-chan’s a journalist? What kind?” Momoi asks. The adults had gathered around the dining table for dinner. This was the first time the Kuroko family had met Aomine’s new girlfriend so they were excited.

 

Honestly, they were devastated when their best friends had broken up with each other half a year ago. Everything had changed in that short time. Kuroko and Momoi used to go on double dates with them, and they saw each other every other day. Now, to spare their feelings, saw them sparsely and sporadically over the past few months.

Kuroko and Momoi’s relationship took a turn for the good in the final year of high school when Kuroko finally asked his self-proclaimed pink-haired girlfriend out for a real date. Previously, Momoi was always the one to ask, and Kuroko treated her more as a friend. You can imagine the delight in Momoi when Kuroko first held her hand all those years ago. She was so excited she kept squealing at Aomine, that he almost cursed Kuroko for accepting his best friend’s love. It was a pleasant surprise when Kuroko proposed three years later, just after they had graduated. Kuroko had finished a degree in child psychology whilst Momoi had completed her studies in business management and had already found a well paid job at a multinational company.

Kagami was Kuroko’s best man, and Aomine was Momoi’s bridesman. Later the duo became the godparents of their first born - Mitsuki, a young boy who inherited his father’s light-blue hair and expressionless face, but has the curiosity of his mother. Not long later, the couple was blessed with a beautiful daughter, with pink hair, light blues eyes and the playfulness of Momoi.

 

“Yeah, I mostly write about crime in the local area.” Ann replied.

“Well it’s a good thing you met Dai-chan then, since he’s a local police officer you can get some exclusive intel!”Momoi jokes.

“I can’t just hand out info on a working case to people, even if they’re my girlfriend” Aomine stated, as a joke, but delivered a bit too seriously.

“I was joking! Anyway I didn’t mean secret info, just some juicy information about the for a special someone so they’ll be the first to write about. Geez. What happened to you sense of humour? Did you leave it at Kagami’s?” Momoi shut herself up when she saw Aomine scowl signalling to her that Ann does not know of Aomine’s previous gay relationship or that he’s bi.

Even though the LGBT community in Japan had become more accepted in recent years and Civil Partnership was now legal, there were alot of people who spoke behind their backs. Marriage was not yet legal, nor common. Just to make things easier, Kagami and Aomine did not publicise their relationship. Only friends and family knew. Although, with their personalities, they wouldn’t be too bothered if people found out.

Still, Aomine didn’t want to tell his new girlfriend that he used to fuck a dude just yet. Not this early in the relationship.

 

“Who’s Kagamin?” Ann asked, noticing the non-verbal communication between the two childhood friends.

“Errrrrr... Kagamin is… Dai-chan’s old flat mate” Momoi said, making use of her quick wit.

“We had a bit of a falling out and I moved out over half a year ago” Aomine added, to explain why he’d never mentioned the redhead to the girl.

“Oh...” Ann felt the awkwardness in the air.

 

They continued eating in silence for what seemed like a while, but was in fact just a short minute.

What Momoi said wasn’t a lie though, when they first broke up, Aomine had become more stern than he used to. Luckily, his past self has started to return, he could take jokes, and make them - except he used to deliver them mockingly with a smirk, now his delivery made it difficult to tell if he’s being sarcastic or just plain rude. Momoi wonders if he was having an early “mid-life crisis” in his twenties...

 

* * *

 

“Eh, Kuroko-san is going to be a stay at home dad?” Ann asks. This is news to Aomine too.

“What? I thought you liked your job?” Aomine raises an eyebrow.

“I do, but since we have two children me and Satsuki-san thought I would be better if one of us stays home with the kids.” Kuroko explains.

“So why isn’t it you who’s staying?” He points his chopsticks at the pink haired lady.

“Don’t be sexist Dai-chan. It’s the 21st century. And don’t point at me. That’s rude.” Momoi slaps his hands away, and he returns to his meal.

“We had already agreed that Satsuki-san will stay only until Mitsuki-kun is a year old and would return to work, Then I’ll take over at least until he’s ready for kindergarden. Hana-chanwas a bit of a miscalculation so Satsuki-san had to stay home for a little longer than planned but otherwise, everything else doesn’t change.” Kuroko says.

“I think that’s great! Kuroko-san has experience with children too!” Ann exclaimed.

“Satsuki earns waaaaaayyy more too” Aomine adds, smirking at the elementary school teacher, who continues to chew, pretending not to notice.

“Hey! Why isn’t anyone eating the dishes I made!?” Momoi finally noticed. There were 6 dishes on the table, the beef in black bean sauce, the stir fry cabbage with tomato, and the omelet Ann made were almost gone. Yet the dishes Momoi made: the chicken slices, the vegetable soup and the steamed fish were almost untouched.

 

Aomine and Kuroko looked at each other intensely, as if they were having an entire telepathic discussion;

_“Tetsu...”_

_“Aomine-kun”_

_“You’re her husband”_

_“You’re her best friend”_

_“But you’re her husband”_

_“You’re used to this”_

_“You married her”_

 

Aomine and Kuroko continues this staring contest for a while longer. Their chest falls as the let out a silent sigh and broke their stares. Aomine grabs Ann’s hand under the table and Ann already knows what to do.

The three of their hearts begin to beat faster as they bring their chopsticks towards the plates. Ann takes a small piece of chicken from the plate, Aomine rips a significant piece of flesh from the fish, Kuroko takes ladle full of soup into his bowl, and then a big spoonful from his bowl. They all take a deep breath in, and brace themselves as the food is transferred from their chopsticks and spoon to their mouths.

Ann chews slower than she needs to on her very small piece of flesh. On the other hand, Aomine chews way too fast and barely enough before he swallows the mouthful, leaving minimum contact of the fish with his tongue. Kuroko, at first, takes a small sip of the soup, before gaining the courage to drink more.

The two bluenettes look at the young mother, who doesn’t look satisfied just yet. Aomine give Kuroko another glare, the lighter haired man gives in, and takes another spoonful, and another and another.

His wife smiles joyfully.

 

Cooking has never been Momoi’s strong point. After years of cooking lessons from Kagami, as well as lots and lots of practice, her cooking had finally reached a level where her food was considered no longer poisonous nor stomach-turning, but they, to this day, was not be considered “good”. It was, at most, edible and at least fills your belly. Momoi’s food was often bland with no taste, or too much taste, if not, burnt, or under cooked.

Kuroko usually came back from work earlier than his wife, so he’d often do the cooking. Although Momoi’s love for cooking meant she would occasionally take the on role, and Kuroko would have to gobble it all up. Now that Momoi is on leave, she had the time to re-spark her love for the kitchen and Kuroko hasn’t had a decent meal in a while.

 

Kuroko can’t wait for his wife’s leave to be over, so he can cook for himself.

 

* * *

 

It was getting late so Kuroko’s guests said goodbye after dinner, strawberry cake for dessert and some time to digest. As they were putting on their shoes, Momoi nudged her childhood best friend which her elbow, pulled his ears closer to her lips and whispered just loud enough for Aomine to hear and Kuroko to catch most of it, but not enough for the sweet brunette to hear.

“This girl’s a keeper, don’t mess this up.” Aomine heard.

Aomine smiles and looks over at Ann. She catches him and blushes, quickly diverting from eye contact, but taking some minor glances to see if he was still watching her.

“And make sure you take her home safely!” She slaps him on the butt.

“Ow” Aomine said as he felt a little sting at the area in which her palm came into contact with his butt cheek even through the layer of fabric that is his trousers. She gives Ann a friendly goodbye hug and ushers them out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Ann suggests to take a little detour before walking to the car, she said she needed a little exercise after a meal, but in truth she wanted to have a romantic stroll with the bluenette, and he wanted it too. So they walked to the local pocket park and played on swings as if they were 10. Aomine knew they shouldn’t be here since there was an age restriction of 12 they were far above. They stood like giants in this undersized playground, but the policeman figured he’d let this one slide. After all, he was off duty and it was just a harmless bit of fun.

 

After a while, they took a long walk towards his car. She slipped her hand into his palm and he held it tightly, making sure not to let go. When they reached the silver vehicle, Aomine made sure to hold the passenger door for her first, before entering the seat himself, something he was taught by Momoi.

After a 10-minute drive in the almost empty streets of Tokyo at 12am, they arrive in front of her apartment, a new complex but not particularly well designed. Apart from the new shiny look, Aomine predicts it will bend right in with the area within a few years. He walks her a very short distance through the front and kisses her good night, before returning to his vehicle.

 “Daiki!” He hears her call out from behind, he turns to see her run towards him, she catches her breath and opens her mouth once again.

“It’s getting late, why don’t you… stay over?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine & Ann getting into the “staying over at each other’s place” stage.  
> I had too much fun writing Kuroko’s character.


	10. 80gsm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is reluctant to call Fujimura his boyfriend.  
> Kuroko is one sneaky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas present for ya'll!  
> I've been really busy lately so this is all I can produce right now.  
> I tried. I really did.  
> Also I had too much fun writing Kuroko last chapter.  
> Plus I rewrote this like two times. Appreciate it.

“So when am I going to meet this new boyfriends of yours?” Kuroko asks his friend with hair like fire, whose face turns into the same colour as his head upon hearing the word “boyfriend”.

 

“He- He’s not my boyfriend! We just went out a few times! As **_friends_**.” He emphasises on the word “friends”. Although he much enjoyed their so called “dates”, Kagami was hesitant to accept him as a lover.

 

* * *

 

A week after their first “date” they went to the new Italian place they mentioned… and left not long after. The food was bland and was more of a “washed down” Italian place, designed for the Japanese taste rather than keeping the traditional Italian flavours, to their dismay. Even Kagami, who is usually fine with anything edible, as long as it filled his stomach, was unusually disappointed. Fuji, who was much more critical of what he puts in his mouth, was appalled and couldn’t finish his main dish. Kagami, ate a lot less then he would. Not long after they decided to duck out, leaving at table of unfinished food, which they admit was wasteful.

 

Then they went for a late trip to the cinema when they walked by. Because they went here on an impulse, there weren’t many seats left. Luckily, they got tickets to some comedy film. To be honest, movies were never Kagami’s thing. Sitting there, staring at a screen for over an hour was a difficult task for the redhead, but this movie wasn’t very complex, and was actually quite funny so he didn’t mind it at all.

 

They later went down to the pub. It was late at night, and as usual, there were a number of hardworking, middle-aged salary men getting drunk after a long day of hard work, rather then spending the night with family. Fujimura comments on how he doesn’t want to become one of them, yet he managed to get almost as drunk as them.

 

Kagami gave him a lift home to a small, one bedroom apartment, and plopped the man onto the small, single-sized bed. Pulled off his shoes and winced and the stench. He pulled off the man’s mismatched socks to reveal his ten toes. After a small struggle, Kagami finally removes the man’s jacket and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He threw the duvet over the drunk.

 

Kagami then made his way back out, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to give himself a tour of the apartment.

 

Despite it’s small size, it was fairly clean and newly refurbished, with modern space-saving furniture. There was little clutter in the apartment, much like how Kagami’s apartment used to look, before Aomine’s junk took over.

 

Empty moving boxes were flattened and placed neatly against the wall.

 

There was quite a large bookcase that separated the living room from hallway, which held many books. Some of them Kagami recognises as classics, since he had (and struggled) to read them during his school days. He had a few models ships placed on the middle shelf of the bookcase, then above it was his trophies and medals. Fuji wasn’t lying when he said he was a great swimmer. Kagami laughed at Fuji’s middle school photo, want hair that reached his eyes, big Harry Potter glasses, face full of acne, and decided to snap a photo with is phone.

 

He had coffee table and a small sofa, for two people, facing a thin TV screen hanging on the wall.

 

He had a peek of the kitchen through the open door from where he was standing, and saw a small room with clean table tops and a bar, with bottles of red and white wine, and wine cups suspended upside-down from above.

 

Kagami restrained from invading the apartment anymore than he already has and makes his way out and back home.

 

* * *

 

Kagami smiles whilst thinking about it.

 

Kuroko catches him doing so.

 

“But you do like him?” Kuroko asks.

 

“Well… yeah. I guess… Fuji’s a good guy. He likes to cook, and he can play a bit of basketball. Quite funny too. But it’s not that kind of love. We’re just **_friends_**. Don’t get the wrong idea” Kagami clarifies.

 

“So you two are just two gay guys that go on dates as friends?” Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

 

“Firstly, I’m bi. Fuji might be full gay though. Secondly, before you officially asked Momoi out you two were just two heterosexual friends weren’t you?” Kagami continues the rally.

 

“That’s not a very good example. Since we did end up together. Like you and this Fujimura Kazuya-san”

 

“Oh yeah…” Kagami realises his mistake. “-wait! NO! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!!”

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!” A cry radiates from the baby monitor.

 

“Shuuush” Kuroko, with the most emotion he’s ever expressed, unfortunately, an angry one, hushed Kagami. Kuroko quickly glides to the bedroom, picking Hana from her cot into his arms and rocked the baby back to sleep.

 

Lightly on his feet, Kagami approaches the room, popping his head through the door. “Sorry” Kagami whispers.

 

Kuroko give him a sharp glare. Sharp enough to pierce through a man’s chest and gorge his heart out. “Please be quite. I told you she was sleeping” Kuroko whispered back, still angry at his 6”4’ nitwit of a friend. The normally calm Kuroko is unusually passionate and emotional when his children are involved. This is something Kagami knew yet he was an idiot for forgetting.

 

The giant tiptoed towards the father and daughter, lightly held his goddaughters tiny, doll-like hand, with just his index finger, which is huge in comparison. As gently as he could, Kagami caressed the baby’s hand with his thumb, as an apology for waking the princess up. Kuroko released his scowling face, accepting the buffoon’s apology. Hana curls her fingers and holds the giant finger, and falls back into a deep slumber as if to tell her godfather that he is forgiven.

 

Her father, gently placed her back onto the soft mattress in her cot, and covers her from her tiny little toes to halfway up the torso with the duvet, making sure she was warm enough not to fall ill, but not enough as to make her uncomfortable.

 

He turns on a mobile that plays a soothing “twinkle twinkle little star” with a soft light in the five-point star-shapes dangling down from the mobile as it slowly rotates. From the cot, the result is like a mini-starry sky. Outside the cot, a wonderful affect with the shadows cast by the stars are projected onto the walls of the room reproducing the soothing experience of laying in a field at night, far away from the city, and watching the universe revolve in the sky above.

 

This excellent device was actually a gift from this stupid red headed buffoon that is her godfather. Not that he realised how great this product actually was. The woman from the store recommended this and Kagami thought it looked kinda cute so he bought it without another second of thought.

 

* * *

 

Slowly and silently, the two adults tip-toed their way out to the living room. Kuroko give the taller male another glare. Kagami feels uncomfortable. "Wha- what....?" He says, remembering to lower the volume.

 

"Kagami-kun. You like him don't you ? Fujimura-san that is."

 

“Just stop will you” Kagami sighs.

 

“Come on, what’s wrong with him? He seems great. Do you want to just keep him hanging? That’s very cruel…”

 

“I guess not… But I just don’t think I’m ready yet. Any way, even if I say no, he’ll find someone better soon. I’m not that special.” Kagami replies, with an unusual lack of self-confidence.

 

“Don’t say that about yourself. You are special. Everybody is in their own way. Anyway, I don’t think he’ll forget you that easily. You've already got to the nickname stage. Even I don't have one.”

 

"You don't have one because your name is easier to say than his." Kagami lifts up is right hand with his fingers clenched in a fist. "Fu- Ji- Mu-Ra-" he stretches a finger for each syllable the of the name and waves his four fingers at the smaller man, returning to his familiar simple, dumbass self. "Four syllables vs your three. And if you really want one I can give you one now.”

 

Kuroko stares blankly at his immature friend.

"How about 80gsm paper?"

 

"No thank you. I don’t want one.”

 

"But it's perfect for you. Because you're as pale as a white sheet and you're face is as blank as one.”

 

"Kuroko is fine”

 

“No, I think from now on I’ll call you 80gsm.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

This meaningless banter continues a little longer than it should have. Before long, Momoi returns from her shopping trip with her baby son, who struggles to climb onto his giant godfather, grabbing Kagami’s trouser legs with strength. Kagami is glad he wore a belt or else he would be standing bottom half naked in the living room of his best friend’s house with his wife and kids watching. He gives Momoi a friendly hug while Kuroko tries to rip his son off the red head’s legs.

 

* * *

 

It is now 5:50 in the evening and Kagami finally escapes the from the Kuroko household. It was a challenge to get Mitsuki away from his godfather, he cried whenever Kagami tried to leave the play area. It wasn’t until the boy fell asleep that Kagami was able to leave the ball pit to pee. Then Momoi insisted the red head to stay for dinner, but Kagami refused, partially because he was going drinking with his fellow firefighters later, but mostly because he didn’t want to eat her food.

 

“Aww come on! It’ll only take half an hour to make dinner. We’ll be done by 7 and you can go drinking after.” Momoi whined.

 

“Sorry” Kagami apologised sincerely but also not really.

 

“Satsuki-san, let him go. He has a date with his new boyfriend” a familiar voice appears from behind the duo and startled them. This statement was a lie. In more ways then one.

 

“Eh!!!! A date!! With who? Tell me tell me tell me.” Momoi’s eyes widened in curiosity, moving her face closer to the redhead’s, totally evading his personal space.

 

Kagami doesn’t know how to answer. On one hand, he and Fuji were not dating and he wanted everyone to be clear. On the other, this lady in front of him would not let him leave if he didn’t play along. He looks at the man who put him in this situation. Somehow, despite all Kuroko’s faces looking all to similar to each other, perhaps it was their years of friendship, Kagami recognises Kuroko’s ‘smug’ face. He internally cursed his friend. No way was Kagami admitting defeat. Nah’ uh. Nope.

 

…. but Momoi’s food…

 

…Kuroko’s smug face….

 

but Momoi….

 

but Kuroko…

 

He either had to declare Fuji as his new love interest (which he is not) and let Kuroko win. Or he would have to stay and suffer through Momoi’s food.

 

“Well it’s early stages, they’re still figuring things out. So let’s not get in their way” Kuroko stated.

 

Is Kuroko showing him mercy?

 

“Awwwww…. Well when you’ve figured everything out, I’ll have to be the first to meet him, and you’ll have to tell me ALL about it. Okay? Promise me. You owe it too me.” Momoi moved closer, shoving her face closer to Kagami’s, and Kagami has no other choice than to accept or else he’ll never escape.

 

Kagami says goodbye to 80gsm as he walks out the door and for a split second felt some kind of killing intent behind him.

 

“80gsm?”Momoi tips her head to the side in confusion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I had fun writing Kuroko, so I decided to write more! Yay!  
> That’s why nothing really happens in this chapter.  
> Sorry, not sorry.


	11. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been a little busy with this annoying thing called life lately but I’m trying to at least get one chapter out bimonthly. Thank you for all the support I’ve been getting from you all. -blows kisses everywhere-
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is un-betaed and I suck at writing.

 

 

* * *

For the past week, Kagami has done nothing but eat, sleep, work, shoot hoops, and sitting on his couch. For the first time in a while, he feels friendless and is beginning to think that he is merging with his sofa.

 

Kagami pulls our his phone and taps on his keyboard:

 

“Hey u free 2nite? wanna chill?”

 

and hits send on his cell. He rests his phone on his stomach as he lies face-up on his miniature couch, with his legs hanging off one side, and his head hanging down the other, stretching the front side of his neck. His phone vibrates, sending funny sensations to his abdomen, a sensation he doesn’t exactly dislike.

 

“ _Sowwie, can’t. Busy :(_ ” Fuji replies.

 

Kagami sighs. “k then! no worrys”

 

It’s been over two weeks since they last hung out together. Fuji has been rejecting every invite Kagami has proposed. Is Fuji already done with him? “ _I knew it_ ” Kagami thought to himself. Of course he is. People always said that Kagami is pretty dull beyond the topics of food and basketball. Of course Fuji would be done of him already. Not that Kagami cares. Since they were going out anyway. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

Kagami turns off his phone and sighs. Well there goes any hope of breaking this uneventful week-long routine of his. On a day off, that is today, his plan is hibernate for at least 12 hours and laze around for the other 12 hours.

 

“Arggghhhhhhhhh” Kagami grunts loudly in complete boredom. Loudly as if to tell the world that he’s bored as hell and needs something to happen. Like now. But there’s no one there to listen.

 

Okay maybe Kagami does want to date. It’s been almost 8 months since he’s got some action. He thinks of his now non-existent libido and admittedly misses it. But every time he thinks about dating, he thinks of a certain darker skin tone and a certain shade of blue. Every time that happens, he feels a weight like huge boulder has been placed on his chest, suffocating him.

 

Kagami was ready for love yet.

 

Fuji is a kind and sincere, funny and sociable, and extremely hot. Kagami didn’t want to lead him on, he didn’t deserve to get his heart broken. This is what’s best. He decides to sleep it off, with his head still hanging off the end of the couch.

 

* * *

 

A breath of cold air emerges out of the fridge as Kagami inspects it for some ingredients he could cook up for dinner, rubbing his neck from the strain of his awkward sleeping position. Half a cabbage, a package of beef steak, mushrooms and half a pint of milk. For the average human being, this is enough for a good meal. But for someone like Taiga who seems to be raising three or four baby-tigers in his stomach, this is only enough to satisfy one of his imaginary pet cubs.

 

Warmth quickly refills the air as he shut the fridge door and Kagami makes his way to the entryway, slipping into his shoes. He grabs a big jacket from the coat hanger and rattles it the sound of loose cash, letting the coins clash together in one or more of the pockets, then he slides his arms into the sleeves and puts on the jacket. This autumn jacket of his has about a dozen pockets, other than those in the front, and a breast pocket, there are several hidden pockets and inside pockets, he’s not quite sure where the money is, but there’s always some somewhere. He reckons he wouldn’t need more than a couple thousand yen, and judging by the weight of his clothing, he should have enough.

 

One good thing about living in the city is that there are conveniently convenient stores everywhere. Kagami is particularly excited to venture into the local supermarket, since it’s probably the most remarkable thing he’ll do today. Kagami browses through the vegetable and fruit section, picking out the finest greens. Then moves onto the meat section. He scans for the best ingredients for a perfect curry whilst making light conversation with some of the local housewives about cooking. Kagami doesn’t know why but he seems popular among the married women. They always like to talk about cooking recipes (and how lovely it is to see a young, handsome man cooking). He then transitions onto confectionary and biscuits which he needs to help fill in the time between each meal… so much for loosing weight… but he tells himself a reward after long days of saving lives. Mostly cat’s lives. But still, LIVES.

 

Kagami enters the ready-mades section, to stock up for all the times he just can’t be bothered to whip up something nice to eat. At the corner of his eye, he catches a familiar figure. Silver hair, aqua eyes, wizard-glasses - it’s Fuji! “ _I thought he was busy, what’s he doing here!?_ ” Kagami thought in his mind whilst shifting his giant body behind a display unit. “ _Wait. Why am I the one who’s hiding?_ ”

 

Cowering behind a cardboard cutout, ignoring the stares and whispers of the passing strangers commenting on his stalker-like actions, Kagami watches as Fuji picks out several frozen dishes and throws them into his cart. A girl runs towards him, leaps, and hugs him from behind and surprising him and in that moment, almost breaking Fuij’s back. But Fuji doesn’t seem to mind, and laughs alongside her. She puts about a dozen cup ramens into the trolley and links arms with the taller male, comfortably resting her head on his shoulders as the walked down the aisle.

 

Kagami couldn’t see very clearly from the distance of about 30 or so yards, but he could tell the girl was young and in great figure. She looked about 5ft 3, small hips and an even smaller waist. She showed off her long bare legs with her short jeans that barely covered her butt. She had long black hair with multicoloured highlights and wore a bright red tank top, showing _way_ too much skin for a Japanese girl, especially one her early twenties. Kagami saw a young, naive party girl in her. She’s obviously shallow - falling completely for the male’s model-like looks.

 

A mixture of feelings build up in Kagami. Conflicting feelings. On one hand, he scoffs at how shallow girls these days are, and is disappointed in Fuji for his taste in young girls. This is who Fuji stood him up for?! On the other hand; why should he care? No, he doesn’t. That’s the answer to that question. Technically he’s known Fuji for less than a month, including the day in the fire all those years ago. Why should he care if Fuji is over him and has moved on to dumb little girls.

 

Kagami internally scolds himself. What is he thinking? Just because a girl has nice legs, thin waist and rainbows in her hair it doesn’t mean she’s dumb. He’s never even spoken to her! Kagami can’t believe how he’s behaving. Then, Kagami inhales and holds his breath, finally coming to realisation. “ _Am I jealous!?_ ” When was the last time Kagami was ever jealous? That night in the club when he saw Aomine chatting up some chick? No. The time he saw Aomine snogging that brunette? Either way, it was a while ago, and both times involved _him_. But Fuji was not Aomine Daiki. Not even close.

 

Kagami doesn’t now what to feel about these new emotions, and suddenly he doesn’t feel like buying food. He just wants to go home and have a nice cold shower, then sleep it off. Kagami drops his shopping basket on the ground and rushes for the exit, keeping his head down and avoiding the path Fuji and the girl just went.

 

He feels a cool breeze as he leaves the store, but he doesn’t even stop when he zips up his jacket right to the neck and hides the bottom half of his face in, feeling a little safer, as he dashes home. Kagami is now taking unusually deep breaths the calm himself. He’s never felt so uncomfortable before. He can feel that deep giant boulder press down on his chest again. That same boulder that appears every time Aomine come to mind. But this time is a little different. This time it’s not just Aomine on his mind, somehow Fujimura is there too, and it doesn’t make it any easier, because it’s that girl too. More specifically it’s the image of that girl hugging Fuji. Now even the deep breaths are starting to sting in his throat.

 

“ _STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!_ ” Kagami mind screams to himself, before someone knocks him out of his state of mind.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going man!”a man, older, taller and larger than him shouts as Kagami feels the reminiscent of the impact of their shoulders colliding and his mind finally returns to reality. Kagami ignores him, and hears the man kiss his teeth. He stops to look at his surroundings and notices that he’s not on the right path home. He must have turned a wrong corner at some point. Even though he recognises the area, and would process that all he had to do was turn back, turn left then the next right to get back to the right path. But his mind still a little shaken that he cannot orientate himself, and ends up drawing circles, scanning the environment whilst he figures out the right way to his safe place.

 

Finally, his brain decides he should turn back to return to the high street. Immediately, he flings his body around 180 degrees, and for the second time this evening, collides with another man. Kagami winces in pain from the impact of the opposition’s shoulder pressing against his chest. Kagami hears a high pitch screech, one that shouldn’t have come from at 6ft man. The impact of the blow with, a large (but not as large as himself) man, sending the both of them flying a few steps back. The other man rubs his forehead with his palm to ease that pain.

 

“Owwww…. Don’t you ever look where you’re going!?” a familiar voice spoke.

_Huh?_

Kagami opened his eyes to find Fuji standing in front of him, with _that_ girl still linking arms with him, even though Fuji was carrying several plastic bags in each hand. “ _So it was the girl who squealed…_ ” he thought to himself. “ _Damn it!_ ” these two were the exact two people he was avoiding in the first place! How did Kagami _literally_ run straight into them! Kagami let his mouth hang open as he fails to make conversation. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? Oh wait. “Sorry” Kagami finally spoke.

“Ha ha ha. No worries. What a coincidence!” Fuji said in a friendly manor.

The girl pulls the sleeve of Fuji’s jacket, with a little scowl on her face.

“Oh yeah! let me introduce you. This is my lil sis Lily.” he said as he pushed the girl forward.

The girl grinned and held out her hand. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” she said in english.

“Huh? Sister” Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Fuji gave her a nudge. “Owwww” she moaned, retreating her arm to run the shoulder he tapped.

“Japanese Americans aye. Speaking English even in a foreign country” he grinned and ruffled the girl’s long black hair.

“Hey stop it!” she kisses her teeth and slaps away her brother’s hand and brushing her fine, multi-coloured hair with her fingers.

 

Kagami watches the duo’s banter for a while longer. They seem to have forgotten him completely, which was fine because Kagami himself was deep in thought. First he thought: “ _Sister? He had a sister?!_ ” Then he reflected on he’s unlikely behaviour. “ _I can’t believe I got jealous of his sister. I’m so dumb. how can Ijust assume stuff without knowing anything? Taiga you fuckin’ dumbass! That’s why people call you Bakagami!_ ” Kagami feel so embarrassed that he wants to go home even more than he did previously, but now so he could hide himself in shame.

 

He would have continued to scold himself if it weren’t for Fuji snapping him out of his self-criticism. “Hey you a’right?”

“Er yeah. Sorry. I didn’t know you had a sister. You two don’t look alike.” Kagami said.

“Well she’s just my step-sister. No blood relation at all. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this before”

He probably has.

“Thank goodness for that too, I don’t want to have your brains!” Lily exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have my brains or my gorgeous looks” he retorts, striking a model’s pose. She pushes him.

 

Kagami giggled. Not at just their chitchat, but also the fact that the huge boulder on his heart has been shattered into pieces.

The siblings smiled. “By the way, who are you?” she asked the 6ft man.

“I’m Kagami Taiga. Your brother’s friend” Kagami reached out his arm and and gave the girl a friendly handshake.

“Yeah… sorry I haven’t been available to hang out lately. It’s been a pain in the ass babysitting this girl.” Fuji casually points at her and she pretends to bite back.

“I don’t need you to babysit” she answers, then turns to Kagami “he’s just my driver, tour guide, photographer, inn keeper, cash machine and all round servant” she says proudly.

“Oh I’m gonna get a reimbursement from mom, so it’s mom paying” He says.

“Hey Taiga, we’re gonna have a luxurious dinner of cup ramen back at our place. Wanna come?” She says.

“My place” Fuji corrects her.

“How about a first-rate curry at my place instead? I live close by.” Kagami suggests.

“Ooooooooooo curry sound nice” she says jumping for joy. Fuji seems excited too.

Then Kagami recalls that he left his entire shopping basket at the store. “Ah! Sorry no curry, I forgot to buy the ingredients.” he said in embarrassment.

“That’s okay, we’ll just do half both ideas” the silver-haired mansmiles as the other two are left clueless. “We’ll have luxurious cup noodles at Taiga’s place.”

 

* * *

 

“Woah” Liliy exclaimed upon entering Kagami’s living room, throwing her shoes messily behind her. “This place is huge! It’s way bigger than my bro’s place.” she says, prancing across the room, exploring every corner, top to bottom.

“Wow, it is bigger than I expected” Fuji says in astonishment. For the short period they’ve known each other for, Fuji had not once entered Kagami’s apartment, only dropping the man off outside. He could already tell it was an affluent area, but this was beyond expectations.

 

They all sat on the dining table, waiting for the few minutes it takes for the noodles to becomes soft, then ready to eat. The trio made light conversation, introducing Lily, who’d come to Japan after graduating from university, completing her masters degree in Psychology at age 22 from University of Chicago. Lily is the daughter of a Japanese American couple. Her father is a lawyer and and her mother, who passed away in her childhood was a teacher. 10 years ago, Fuji’s parents has a divorce, and his mother later married overseas to Lily’s father, leaving Fuji and his father in Japan. Fujimura's father remained unmarried to the day of his death, passing from cancer 5 years ago. Despite his mother being across the Atlantic Ocean, Fuji remain’s in close contact with her, and was lucky enough to be transferred to the same country for three years, creating a close bond with his step-sister.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami goes to clean up, throwing away the two empty containers of the siblings, and his three. He uses the fruit and yogurt in Fuji’s shopping bags to prepare a delicious yogurt treat, with sliced oranges, strawberries, grapes, blueberries and bananas. Meanwhile, Lily shuffles closer to her brother and whispers “hey Taiga’s pretty darn gorgeous. I can see why you like him.”

“Is it really that obvious?” Fuji leans his head closer, face deep red, and whispers.

She giggles “well you have been ogling him the whole night”

“No I haven’t” Fuji lies, denying the fact that he’s been sneaking glances at Kagami in an apron, like it’s the best thing in the entire universe (and it is).

“I like him. You should totally go for it.”

“I like him too, and I’m pretty sure he knows that too, but I’m not sure how he feels about me” Fuji says.

“Oh don’t worry, he defiantly likes you too. But he’s obviously the type who doesn’t know how to deal with complicated feelings so he’s just pretendin’. It’s all just an act” Lily encourages him, but before he could answer, Kagami rejoins them, carrying a big bowl of mixed fruit yogurt, three spoons and bowls, with a big grin on his face.

“Whatcha guys talking about?” he asked.

Lily & Fuji immediately return to their original positions, trying to act normal. “Oh nothing, just how hot you look, right bro?” Lily jokes, winking at Kagami.

“That’s right” Fuji says, playing along when he sees Kagami tun red.

 

* * *

 

Kagami decides to walk the duo to their car just about half a mile away. Lily decides to run off by herself, leaving the two men walking alone under dark skies and street lamps. Fuji knows Lily left the two of them alone on purpose, it was to create an opportunity for her brother under the romantic moonlight, but he fears that it will become awkward rather than romantic. He tries hard to make light conversation, but is running out of things to say. “ _Go for it_ ” Lily’s voice echos in his head. He tells the Lily in his head to shut up, but she continues with more enthusiasm; “ _go for it, I’m totally routing for you! Kazu! Kazu! Kazu!_ ” she cheers.

“Ahhhhhh Fine!” Fujimura says aloud, startling a clueless Kagami standing beside him. He grabs Kagami by the shoulders, positioning him to be face-to-face, and inhales deeply, mustering the courage to say what he wants. And with nose flare, speaking quickly and clearly announced to the taller man “Taiga, I-”

“Hey…” Kagami interrupts, avoiding eye contact, knocking all the courage and momentum Fuji had. This disturbance short circuited Fuji’s brain and in that moment he is mind was lost. Luckily Kagami continues to speak so Fuji can focus on his deep, rough voice.

“…anyway. Erm… you wanna go on a date? I mean an actual date, as, like…boyfriends...?”

Okay. Now Fuji’s mind has not only short circuited but has blown up. Setting fire to all nerves that connect to his brain and consequently cutting off all signals to his body. He is unable to respond. He can only watch as Kagami’s face grows increasingly red, eyes darting to and fro as he tries to look him in the eye but is too embarrassed and is forced to break eye contact. But he admits to himself that it’s incredibly cute.

Fuji is speechless, mind completely blank, as if he’d still hadn’t registered a word of the red-haired man’s confession. As though time had stopped, they stood still, with Fuji still holding him, locking him in place so Kagami doesn’t leave before he gives an answer. And before he knew it, Fuji’s mouth spoke.

 

“…yes. Yes! Oh my God yes! I will be you boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


End file.
